In aerospace applications, three phase AC is typically distributed at a nominal line to neutral voltage of either 115 Vrms or 230 Vrms. Traditionally, 28V DC power electronic converters are designed for a specific nominal system input voltage. Different power converters are designed for 115 Vrms systems and for 230 Vrms systems.